The Kalos Journey:Bonnie and Max
by PokeLuv
Summary: Bonnie and Max go on a journey together!Fourthwheelshipping,Rated T because I'm Paranoid.
1. The Start

**A/N** **No promises on uploading daily but I'll try I ask for forgiveness** **, my life is just packed. BonnieXMax/Fourthwheelshipping.Please give me some feedback**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKÈMON** **(I cri everytime) - Gamefreak,Nintendo, and TV Tokyo do.**

 _The Kalos Journey:Bonnie and Max_

Bonnie's POV

"Oh man!I can't wait to start my journey big brother!"I yelled, _So excited! I'm getting my first pokèmon and starting a journey on my own!I wonder if I'll find new friends like when Clemont and I travelled with Serena and Ash!_ I thought. "Clemonnnttt! Wake up!You have to get ready, I have to get my first pokèmon!"I nagged my brother, Clemont.

"Alright! Just give me 5 minutes and we can get your first pokèmon!" He yelled, irritation evident in his _tone._

 _5 minutes later_

"Okay, Bonnie,"He started,"We can go now!" _Finally!_

"Let's go!I don't wanna be late to get my first pokèmon from Proffesor Sycamore!"I scolded him,grabbing his hand and pulling it.

"We're going now Dad!"I informed my dad as we walked out of the house just in case he didn't know.

"So, do you know which pokèmon you're going to choose out of the three starters Bonnie?"My brother, the inventor asked as we were walking to the lab.

"No,Clemont, I don't"I said, sarcastically,"Of course I do!"I glared at him, my face obviously saying, 'DUH'.He picked up on my face and he went pale.My glare immediately turned into a smirk. _Worked perfectly_

"We're here!"I yelled in joy,my smirk turning into a smile. _Can't wait!_ I thought joyfully. I rushed inside,"Hello! Proffesor Sycamore?"I questioned,"I'm here for my first pokèmon!"As if on cue a purple-haired man in a white lab coat came from one of the rooms in the building.

"Bonnie,Clemont!Long time no see, I was expecting you,"Proffesor Sycamore claimed.He smiled at the both of us,"So, Bonnie.you're here to get you're first pokèmon as I've heard,"He stated.

"Yup!"Clemont and I said in unison.

"Okay, so here are your choices,"He said as he pulled out a cart with three pokèmon on it,"Froakie, the water-type pokèmon.Fennekin , the fire-type. And finally, Chespin the grass-type."He used a hand to show which pokèmon is which.After a few moments he spoke up again,"Do you know which pokèmon you would like?"

"Yep, and I choose,"I looked at Fennekin and asked,"Would you,Fennekin like to be my partner and become strong with me?"I asked,Paitently waiting for Fennekin to answer.After a few moments of Fennekin just staring at me she instantly jumped onto my shoulder and said in pokèspeech,"Fen!Fennekin!"(Yay!Thanks for choosing me!) and licked my face.I giggled a bit.

"Okay, here's Fennekin's pokèball, 5 extra pokèballs, and a pokèdex,"The Proffesor said as he handed me everything."Now, don't lose your pokèdex or it can't be replaced."He told me.

"SIR, YES SIR!"I saluted him.We all started laughing, after the laughing subsided we all said goodbye and I opened the door as we were about to leave the Professor's house...

Max's POV

"HURRY UP MAY,"I shouted,"I NEED TO GET MY FIRST POKÈMON!" _Slowpoke_ I thought

"CHILL OUT MAX! GIVE ME SIX FU-"She started, probably getting irritated but I cut her off,"NO SWEARING MAY!" _Seriously, I know we moved here and all and it's different but that doesn't mean the house rules changed!_ I scolded her in my thoughts.

"WELL THEN, GIVE ME SIX MINUTES, NERD!"She objected.I almost reached my limit but I took a deep breath and calmed down a little bit, albeit I was still mad.

 _Six minutes later_

"MAY, ARE YOU DONE?"I asked, getting impatient,"IT'S BEEN SIX MINUTES YOU SLOWPOKE!" As if on cue, May came out.

"You were saying?"She asked,a smirk playing on her lips.I didn't care and just grabbed her wrist, pulling her.She stumbled a bit as I pulled her, which didn't go unnoticed by me as I started smiling.I informed our parents we were going as we left the house."So, you know which pokèmon you're choosing?"My nut job of a sister asked me as freed herself from my grasp.

"Yep, I did some research yesterday and I found one I liked,"I exclaimed,"You can guess which one I'll choose, but you only have one.The first choice is Froakie, the water-type pokèmon.Fennekin the fire-type pokèmon.And lastly Chespin, the grass-type pokèmon,"I listed the starters for Kalos.

"Hmm...Fennekin?"She guessed poorly I immediately glared at her giving her the, 'Not at all' look. She looked at my face and picked up on the hint but glared at me too.After a few minutes we were at the entrance of the proffesor's house.I was about to knock when the door suddenly opened.There were two people in front of us(which I assume are the ones that opened the door), both blonde.One a boy and the other a girl.The boy looked about May's age, had glasses on,had blue eyes, and a blue jumpsuit.The girl looked about my age,and she looked...she looked ... _cute_. _Wait what?!_ _Go away subconcious!_

May's POV

When we got to the proffesor's house, I didn't think we'd see a girl and a boy at the door. I looked at both of the strangers akwardly and just decided to say something because of the akward silence,"Um...Hello"

"Hello..."The boy in the jumpsuit replied.We all just looked at eachother before he said in an akward tone,"We're sorry, we should introduce ourselves!My name is Clemont, and this is my little sister,Bonnie!"

"Hi!What's your name?"The little girl with a Fenniken on her shoulder named Bonnie asked in a cheerful tone.

"May's my name and this is my little brother, Max"I introduced myself and Max.The girl looked at me with sparkles in her eyes as she kneeled down in front of me as if proposing to marry me.

"WOW!You're a keeper! Please take care of my brother I can't do it anymore!"She proposed, while I just looked at her dumbstruck.But before I could reply, an arm came out of the older boy's backpack that looked like an aipom's tail.His face was flushed as he grabbed her with the arm.

"I am so sorry about my sister!"He exclaimed before looking back at her,"Bonnie! How many times have I told you not to do that?You've already embarrassed me in front of multiple women!I'm 17! I can take care of myself!"I heard him scold his sister. I heard her say something backback but they were too far away at that point. _That was... weird_ I thought

I nudged Max,"Hey, Max why are you so quiet?"I questioned him.He didn't respond so I yelled into his ear,"EARTH TO MAX!"He jumped away from me giving me a look of confusion

"What was that for!"He yelled.Glaring at me

"You spaced out,"I replied nonchantantly,"But don't you think that was weird back there?."He looked at me, oblivious to everything,"I'll explain later," I sighed as we walked inside,"HELLO?Proffesor?" I yelled. After a few moments a man with dark purple hair came out in a white lab coat.

"Hello, I'm Proffessor Sycamore.You must be May and Max Maple?Correct?"He gave us questioning looks.

"Yep!"We both yelled in unison,"But Proffesor, may I ask a question?"I asked him.

"Sure, ask me anything,"He replied nonchantantly .

"Why were those two people here?We know their names,Bonnie and Clemont but why?"I gave him a confused look.

"Well, Bonnie came here to get her first pokèmon to start her own journey.This isn't the first time I've seen them both, you see...Both Bonnie and Clemont are heroes here in Lumiose City,"I glanced at Max to see his eyes widened at this piece of information,"I guess I should start at the start...If you want to get a full story go to the Lumiose gym, this is only what I know."He stated before continuing,"One year ago, A boy came running in here with a Froakie in his arms.Bonnie was right behind the boy and Clemont came in too after a few minutes.They all told me this Froakie was hurt because of an evil organization, called 'Team Rocket'," He paused,"We healed it up and they went off. That was the first time I've seen them with this boy.The last time, was when Team Flare struck,They saved the world with a guardian called Zygarde.When they saved the world with this boy and another girl they were heroes. After they and the other two saved the world.That was the last time I saw Bonnie and Clemont with those two,"He finished. Max and I were amazed at the piece of information we got as wewe both stared at the proffesor with wide eyes and jaws dropped.

I was the first to speak up,"Who were the other two's names?"I questioned him.

"You're going to have to ask Clemont and Bonnie.I remember their names, I just don't know if the other two would like me to give that piece of information.I'll give you a hint though, The girl went to Hoenn to become a coordinator and the boy?He wants to be a Pokèmon Master,"He informed,"Well, enough chatting here are your choices,"The Proffesor said as he pulled out a cart with three pokèmon on it. He showed us Max's choices.Fennekin, Froakie and Chespin.Max looked at Froakie for a moment

"Hey Froakie, wanna become my buddy and help me to become Kalos Champion?"My little brother asked the water-type. _Ohhhhh, so that's the pokèmon he_ _chose_. I thought Froakie just said nonchantantly,"Fro, Froakie Kie Kie Fro ."(Sure, we can beat everyone thats for sure).Max just smirked at him and replied,"Then hop on!"Froakie obliged and hopped on his shoulder.

"Okay, here is Froakie's pokèball, five extra pokèballs and your pokèdex,"Proffesor Sycamore exclaimed,"Don't lose your pokèdex or it can't be replaced,"

"You got it Proffesor!"Max yelled excited to get on with the day.We said our goodbyes, and ran through the door rushing to get to the Lumiose Gym to find out the names of the other two people from Clemont and Bonnie's journey.

No-one's POV

Clemont and Bonnie were at the Lumiose Gym sparring. They were mid-battle when they heard Clembot asking them to see who's at the door or the gym.To say they were surprised is an understatement


	2. A Surprise Visitor!

**A/N Alright! New chapter! Find out who's at the door!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKÈMON - GAMEFREAK, NINTENDO, AND TV TOKYO DO.**

 _The Kalos Adventure:Bonnie and Max - A Surprise Visitor!_

 _Previously on this story_

 _Clemont and Bonnie_ _were at the Lumiose Gym_ _sparring.They were mid-battle when they heard Clembot asking them to see who's at the door_ _of the gym.To say they were surprised was an understatement_

Clemont's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw who was at the door of the gym.She looked the same, but yet still different.Her hair was longer, she was wearing that same ribbon from a certain someone still, but instead on her wrist.That same old friend I travelled with one year ago.I could tell Bonnie too was taking in her appearance.After a few moments she decided to speak up,"Hey guys, how you doing?"She simply asked.

"Serena,It's so great to see you!How was Hoenn?Did you get through the grand festival?Look I got my first pokèmon!I can-"Bonnie started to bombard the poor honey-blonde girl with questions before I chimed in.

"Bonnie, you should ask a question one at a time and we should let Serena in,"I interrupted _Jeez,she sure is energetic today..._ I thought. Bonnie looked at Serena apologetically as she stepped aside and we let Serena in.We all went to the kitchen in the tower/gym and engaged in a conversation Serena talked to us about her adventures in Hoenn and asked us how we were doing.Once we reached the kitchen, close to the top of Prism tower I went ahead and started making my famous soup, a crèpè, and a lot of other foods.After I finished, which took like an hour.I took everything down and placed on the table.Serena and Bonnie looked stunned and praised me for the awesome looking food and we all chowed it down.After eating, we decided to go back to the battle field so Serena could do a performance.

"Delphox,Sylveon come on out!"Serena shouted as the two pokèballs opened up revealing a fox-like pokèmon and a Sylveon.

"Whoa, did Braixen evolve?"Bonnie asked the performer,"I haven't seen a Delphox ever since Aria got dethroned!" Clearly amazed as she looked at the pokèmon in awe.

"Yup!Braixen evolved into Delphox when we were in Hoenn,"The coordinator/performer simply stated,"Alright! Delphox use Mystical Fire and Sylveon use Fairy Wind!"she commanded. Both of her pokèmon obliged happily as Bonnie and I simply looked at the performance in awe.As the two attacks collided it turned into a sparkly mist,"Now, Delphox use flamethrower and direct it at Sylveon.Sylveon use protect to deflect flamethrower back at Delphox and then Delphox use hidden power!"Serena commanded.Delphox showed no hesitation and fired the flamethrower at the calm Sylveon.At the last second the intertwining pokèmon used protect and deflected the fire back to the fox-like pokèmon.The fire-type simply used hidden power at the flamethrower, the two attacks collided and made a magical mist of aqua and orange.

"Awesome!"Bonnie and I exclaimed in unison. As they all did a bow.

Max's POV

"Wow, how long until we get to the Lumiose Gym?"I asked May.Getting tired, _We've been running for 3 minutes!That's so long! I want to see that girl again... AND get the names of those other two heroes.That's what I said!Nothing else I meant!_

"To be honest...I have no idea,"My nut job sister said.I stopped and juat looked at her like she was a freak,"What?"she asked.I looked at her my mouth partly open just staring at her.

"WHY DID YOU LEAD US TO THE WOODS THEN!"I shouted at her, furious.My face was red I clenched my fist and glared at her.I think I actually scared her a little because her face went a little pale.

"W-well..W-we can always go back,"She stated.Trying to act as cool as possible. _I bet I scared her.She only stutters when scared or crying_ I thought

"Alright, this time I lead the way,"I said, starting to walk away from her,"And by the way sis, we're going straight home.I'm not in the mood to find out who those other two people's names are today, we'll find out tomorrow,"

Bonnie's POV

"Awesome!"Clemont and I exclaimed in unison after Serena's amazing performance,"You've improved so much Serena!"I praised, in awe.

"Thanks Bonnie,"She smiled, a bit of pink hue on her cheeks from the compliment She walked up to us and noticed the Fennekin looking at her,"Aw, who's this cutie?"The performer/coordinator asked, petting the Fennekin's head.

"She's my starter pokèmon! I chose her because she reminded me of you and Fennekin when we started our journey!"I exclaimed.Serena smiled at me.

"Pancham,Mudkip, come on out!"The honey blonde performer/coordinator yelled as she grabbed two more pokèballs as they opened and revealed a blue pokèmon and Pancham.

"Whoa! You got another pokèmon?!"I asked/yelled, pulling out my pokèdex and scanned the bluè pokèmon.

"Mudkip, The Mud Fish Pokèmon.Mudkip uses the sensitive fin on it's head to take radar readings of it's surroundings"The pokèdex said in it's robotic voice.

"So, it's a mudkip!"I stated,"IT'S SOO CUTE!"I looked at the pokèmon in awe,' _It's adorable!Kind of like that boy at the door of Proffessor Sycamore's house/lab_ ' I thought,"Can I battle it?...If it wants to of course,"I suggested, really eager to battle one of Serena's pokèmon.

"Sure, what do you say Mudkip?"The honey-blonde asked,"Wanna try battling?"

"Mudkip mud!"(I'll try!)the water-type said.

"Okay, then Clemont?Do you mind being the referee?"I asked my brother, giving him a questioning look.

"Sure!No problem at all!"He assured


	3. Discontinued

**_So, you guys were probably wanting an update, and honestly, I don't think I'm going to be on this account anymore. Which is why I'm discontinuing all of my stories on this profile. If you want to check out my new account though, DrasticChances, it has way better grammar, puntuation and writing._** ** _I've gotten better on that account. Sorry for the disappointment!_**

 ** _Signing off,_**

 ** _PokeLuv_**


End file.
